


Corporate Policy

by Rosie_Petal



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay & Aromantic Trini, Kim/Trini Centric, M/M, Multi, Panro & Ace Zack, Pans & Poly Kim Jason & Billy, restaurant AU, self discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Petal/pseuds/Rosie_Petal
Summary: When Trini Gomez ends up sleeping with her coworker, she's ready for it to ruin her life. If only it were that easy.





	Corporate Policy

From the moment Trini awoke - hot, bothered, and unsurprisingly alone, she has tried and failed to shake off the memories of the previous night.

Flashes of soft skin and dark, silky hair linger in her mind, a constant distraction. Ghosts of gentle touches sharply contrast the darkening bruises hidden under her clothes. Different rounds brought out different sides to each woman, and god did they have time.

The experience was dirty, dreamlike and, quite honestly, the best she's ever had -

\- and it was far too reflective of "forbidden love" for someone who doesn't do romance.

Because this wasn't just some bitch she picked up in a club, not another college kid just looking to experiment. This wasn't a fuck buddy or some random. This was Trini's coworker. Her recently engaged, previously assumed-to-be-straight, coworker.

Trini's shift starts in five, and while she likes to tell her therapist that she's overcome her childhood anxiety, the girl is trembling in her crew shoes, terrified to exit her car.

Her misdeeds are written all over her face and she's doing a shit job of covering it up. The second she walks through that door she's gonna lose her friends and her job because _everyone_ is going to see right through her.

They are all going to know. They're going to know and they are going to judge her, because Trini Gomez never gets a break in life. She doesn't get to have wonderful, consequence free nights, or sweet memories untainted by time.

So yeah; she's fucked enough just being herself, but with Kimberly Hart in the mix, she doesn't stand a damn chance. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really trying to explore these characters in ways new to me. Let me know what you think and please share any ideas/tips you have!
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr @trinis-beanie-says-it-all
> 
> If you'd like to buy me a coffee go here: Ko-fi.com/A3544CMZ


End file.
